1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processing device, and more particularly to a processing device receiving different power during different states.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, the types of peripheral devices of computers have increased. Generally, each peripheral device communicates with a computer via a connection cable in a wire transmission structure. Some peripheral devices receive independent power from external devices. For example, an adapter transforms home power into an operation power and provides the transformation result to the peripheral devices.
However, a portion of the connection cables also comprise a function to transmit power. When a connection cable with the transmitting function is coupled between a peripheral device and a computer, a host power provided by the computer is transmitted to the peripheral device via the connection cable. When the peripheral device simultaneously receives the operation power provided by an adapter and the host power provided by the computer for a long period of time, one power collides with the other power to damage the peripheral device.